Song Challenge!
by MoeMoePinkNinja
Summary: Basically, I use the lyrics from any song I'm listening to and make them into a story! I think I'll do multiple pairings.
1. Don't Just Take Your Clothes Off!

PinkNinja: Ok, so I want to do this thing called the Song Challenge! It's where you listen to a song and kinda use the lyrics to make a song. I do not own and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Song: Don't Just Take Your Clothes Off!** (This is a Japanese song. Yes, I'm an otaku :D)

Pairing: Sora and Roxas

"Sora, could you take your clothes off more sexily?"

"WHAT? Well, thanks to you, I've lost my drive. Goodnight!" I slammed out of his room and headed to mine.

"UGH! Roxas always does this to me! 'Do this! Do that!' I wish he'd just let me do my own stuff! Not to mention, he's also a sex derived maniac! 'Your ass hurts from last time? Don't worry, I'll just use your mouth!' or 'You would look better in a maid's outfit!' or even 'I'm horny, let's go to a hotel!' I'm NOT your doll!" Just then Roxas comes in my room like nothing happened.

"Babe, I'm sorry, can we redo this?" He gives me a warm embrace.

"Fine…" I start to take off my clothes until he says, "While you're doing that, mind if I stick it from behind?" Now I get really pissed and put my clothes back on.

"What!? I thought you were ready."

"Well I was but you kept your mouth open. You know if you shut up for once maybe you'd look handsome and I'd be willing to do it with you. Plus, you should stop reading those magazines that give you another way to force yourself inside me." I sigh.

"Come on! I'm sorry! Maybe I can just stick it in your mouth tonight?"

"You know what? Just shut up and lie down naked! Like I said, you'd be more handsome if you were to SHUT UP!"

"Really? I'd get it tonight?"

"NO. Goodnight." I say this as I head towards my bed. "Now, do you know why I'm mad at you?" I mumble to myself. I hear you leave my room and I start to doze off. In my dreams I hear you saying, "Stay with me as long as tomorrow continues, I love you, and thank you for always being there for me." I'd wish you can actually say these things to me. I just want these typical lines from you! I wake up from my dream sighing. Oh how I wish those were real. I get up and start to dress into something different from what I usually wear, and then go to show Roxas.

"Don't I look cute?" He doesn't even look my way from the computer screen. "You look good in anything." he says.

"It's almost as that computer's your lover, huh? When are you ever going to turn this way? Hey! Look at me! If you continue to be like that then I'm going to hate you for real, you know that right? I'm not just anyone who could be smiling through everything!" I notice that he's not even listening! I go up behind him and takes his chin to face me.

"Are you even listening to a word I say?" I'm annoyed now. He then embraces me again.

"Don't just embrace me without a word!" I think to myself. Although I give in, I start remembering the fun times we had when we start to fight over a boring movie or when a drama's love scene made it completely awkward for both of us or even when before we were dating, when our eyes met, my heart would beat really fast. You embrace me without a word and that makes me fall for you again and again. I always end up forgiving you since I love you after all, but that doesn't mean that I don't want kind words from you once in a while.

"What exactly is that mouth of yours for?" I ask him.

"To kiss you?" he answers me as if it's a math question.

"To SHUT UP! Just shut up and lie down naked. Maybe you would look handsome. You don't have to say anything, I'm going to 'satisfy' you" I say while getting the nearest hitting object close to me. I wonder why I fell for you. Then, you embrace me without a word again. Then I realized why, because no one could make me as happy as you can.

* * *

PinkNinja: Aww... What a happy feely touchy ending! It's so cute :3 I'm sorry for people who don't really like Roxas X Sora. I adore this pairing. But that doesn't mean that I don't have other pairings other than this ;D

Sora: So I get paired up with more than one person?!

PinkNinja: Yep!


	2. For Your Entertainment

PinkNinja: Next chapter is here!

* * *

**Song: For your Entertainment (Adam Lambert)**

Pairing: Anyone you want it to be X Anyone you want it to be

Song: For Your Entertainment Don't kid yourself when I say I'm not going to go easy on you. Because I'm not. Did you really think I'm going to go soft? Do you know what you got yourself into? I'm not joking. I'm going to tear you apart because tonight, I'm in control baby. Can you handle me because I'm going to go rough. Don't bother to ask me to stop because I'm not going to listen. I'm already deaf to your screams of pleasure. Harder, rougher is what you're telling me. Take the pain and pleasure because I rule both. Once I start its hard to stop. I don't care if it hurts for you, it feels nice for me. If you couldn't handle me then why choose me? I know why… It's because I'm here for your entertainment.

* * *

PinkNinja: Ok, I admit, this was short. Sorry. I'll make it up. Somehow ;^; Umm... This is still rated T right?


	3. Donut Hole

PinkNinja: Ugh... I said I'll make it up. This was not what I had in mind. But still, enjoy :D

* * *

** Song: Donut Hole (Vocaloid)**

**Pairing: Riku and Sora**

**Riku's P.O.V.**

I find that it's even harder to forget that you were always here. Always next to me. Always by my side. And yet here I am with nothing to do. You said you'd always be there for me. But you left me long ago. The feeling in my chest, it hurts. What's your name again? I can't bear to even remember your name. These simple feelings really were useless weren't they? Why did you have to leave me? When I'd try to count all the simple feelings I held for you, I'd find that I even forgot the sound of your voice. I'd forget everything. To the look on your face , to the warmth that I had lost. Well, I guess it's time to say goodbye. But before I leave, can you please answer this one question for me? What was your name again?

* * *

PinkNinja: It's sappy. I know. I will make it up in the next chapter! I promise :D

Sora: You forgot my _NAME_?!

Riku: Ermm... It's not my fault ;~;


	4. Only Look At Me

PinkNinja: Back! Somebody has requested for me to put them in to the story. So I will! They'll go by the name as TJ.

* * *

**Song: Only Look At Me (Taeyang) (Also a K-pop fan C:)**

**Pairing: Roxas X Namine**

"Where are you? Do you wanna hang out today?" (Roxas) *Note: They're talking on the phone

"Umm... I'm at the library, so I can't hang out today. Maybe tomorrow?" (Namine)

"Sure, tomorrow" (Roxas)

"Bye..." They said in unison and hung up.

"I guess I'll just hang out with the guys today. Let's see, TJ and Demyx and Hayner and Axel." He picked up the phone again and called them asking if they wanted to go to the new restaurant that opened up near Roxas' house. They all agreed and met up at about one. They were all having a nice time until Roxas noticed that his girlfriend had just come into the shop with another guy. A guy with blonde hair and a beanie (Hmm... I wonder who~ *COUGH* Seifer *COUGH*).

"Dude, isn't that your girlfriend?" TJ had asked me.

"Yea, it is" I couldn't do anything though. Just stare at her.

"Come on. Let's go sit down over there." The blond haired guy had said. But she didn't move. No, she just stood there, like she was affixed to the ground, because she was looking at something. Me. The blond did not take notice and just dragged her away to sit at a table.

"It's been on my mind for a while. I gotta get this off my chest. Before it's too late." I got up and left the restaurant as I felt her staring at me.

This was not the end though.

* * *

The next time I saw her with another man was at school. The man had silver hair and green-bluish eyes (Hmm... Wonder who this is~). I was with my friends again and this time Axel pointed it out.

"Dude, your girlfriend is cheating on you again." (Axel)

"Yea, I know." (Roxas)

"You should just dump her." (Hayner)

"Yea, there's plenty more fish in the sea!" (TJ)

"But I can't." (Roxas)

"And why is that?" (Axel)

"I can't let her go. It's just, I want to still believe she still loves me you know? I can't learn to let it go." (Roxas)

"I know exactly what you mean. Just like when I caught my girlfriend sleeping with another guy. I still needed her though, but soon enough, I learned to live without her." (TJ)

"But I'm not ready yet. Give me some more time." (Roxas)

* * *

The third time I caught her was at the dance. Instead of asking me, she asked Sora! You see, me and Sora aren't really on good terms with each other. We used to be though. I was getting tired of this bullshit so I stormed up to her and grabbed her by by her hand and ran off.

"What is your problem?" (Roxas)

"What?" (Namine)

"You know what! You're with another guy again and I'm supposed to be your boyfriend!" (Roxas)

"Don't get me wrong, I love you but..." (Namine)

"But what? Am I not good enough for you? Do you want me to get on my knees for you?" (Roxas)

"..." (Namine)

"Hey. There you are Namine. Oh. Hi Roxas." (Sora)

"Sora! You're here! Help me!" (Namine)

"What's wrong?" (Sora)

"Roxas is telling me that I can't be with you." (Namine)

"Now, now, Roxas. You can't do that to a girl. Taking away her privilege is bad you know? Well, let's say we let her choose who she wants to be with. Namine?" (Sora)

"Don't hold your breath! I know Namine will choose me. Right?" (Roxas) She looked at me with sorry eyes and I knew who she was going to choose already.

"I'm sorry Roxas." (Namine) And she went for Sora's hand and left me. Sora looked at me with a smirk and left with Namine. I dropped to the floor, on my knees. _Why? _Tears started to drip down from my cheeks. _Why can't you only look at me?_

* * *

PinkNinja: Done! Sorry you had to get so heartbroken Roxas!

Roxas: It's okay :D

Namine: I'm sorry too

Roxas: It's okay :D

Sora: I'm sorry I took your girlfriend. D:

Roxas: It's okay :D

PinkNinja: Umm... Roxas, are _you_ okay?

Roxas: I'm okay :D

PinkNinja: Okay... Well, see you guys in the next chapter!

* * *

**Secret Ending!**

And then I woke up on Namine's lap, surprising her. This was all a dream! I looked around then looked at her then I put my hands on my face while resting my elbows on my lap and sighed. Then I looked at her again.

"Yeesh!" I quickly put my head on her lap again while my body was resting on the park bench and closed my eyes. She just looked at me and smiled. Slowly after that, I went to sleep again.

* * *

PinkNinja: It was all a dream! :D


	5. Primadonna Girl

PinkNinja: Back with another chapter!

* * *

**Song: Primadonna Girl (Marina and the Diamonds)**

**Pairing: Anyone X Anyone**

"Will you do anything for me?" I ask my boyfriend.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Of course!" He gave me a smile.

"Ok, then get me a big diamond ring!" I gave a smile back at him.

"Is there anything else you want? That's not that expensive?"

"NO! I just want this. You said it yourself! You would do anything for me."

"You're kinda difficult to cope with sometimes."

"Well, it's not my fault!" I pouted and faced my back to him.

"Sorry, I'll get it for you."

"You will? Thank you!" I put my smile back on and hug him. But I'm not satisfied. I want_ more_.

* * *

"Hey, can you get me that?" I point at the expensive necklace on display.

"Umm... Something less expensive?"

"Just shut up and get it for me."

"Wow, you've got a big ego."

"I don't get why that's such a big deal though. I just want this necklace."

"Ok, ok." You went to the the clerk and asked for the necklace as I watched silently smiling. What? I get what I want because I asked for it. Not because I was deserving of it. You came back a little later and put my necklace on.

"Guess I won't have lunch for this week." You sigh

"Oh well. Thank you though." I gaze at my new necklace. Ah, so pretty. I want more! More! Whatever you give me, I'll always want more! What? I just want the world to myself. Oh but don't worry, I've got you wrapped on my finger babe. It's like I'm in a dream. I want something and I get it. It's like I'm living a play, where everything always happens nicely. I wanna rule. I can't help it if I need it all. I need it for myself. Why? It's because I'm a** Primadonna** **Girl**. This is my life. The rise and fall of ME! It's all about me! And I will do anything for the crown.

* * *

PinkNinja: I'll let you choose you these two people will be because I'm nice like that :P Get ready for the next chapter :D


	6. SHOTARELEASE RIPRELEASE

PinkNinja: I'm BACK! Enjoy this juicy chapter and please suggest what couples you want. Not putting any OC's just saying! Any characters from KH would be nice.

* * *

**Song: SHOTA=RELEASE RIP=RELEASE (Len Kagamine)**

**Pairings: Axel X Sora and hints of Axel X Roxas**

**Sora's P.O.V.**

"Hey there little lamb, how are you doing?" You whispered seductively into my ear as I shivered.

"Please..." (Sora)

"Please what?" I tug on your shirt a little, whimpering.

"Please... " (Sora)

_'Rape me' _(Sora)

* * *

"Ahh... Hah...AhNNN! P-ple-ase.. Ha-rd-er!" (Sora)

"As you wish my love." You thrust in and out of me harder and faster hitting my prostate everytime.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out.

I love it! You keep thrusting as you touch my strained fruit.

"Ahh~! No... d-don't.. if you d-do that t-then... Ahhnn!" I felt the burning sensation when our bodies touched and rubbed against each other.

One.

Two.

Three.

You spilled your seed inside me as I came onto your chest.

"Ahh~!" I moaned. After our heated session you had to leave immediately back to your wife, Roxas. I know I shouldn't be doing this but I can't help it! I know that this love is fake but I don't want to believe that. If I could make Roxas disappear then I would have you all to myself! I get up and start cleaning myself and the mess that we made. That wasn't the first time that that had happened. The first time was a rape. But I loved it. Every single bit of it. I've never been touched and held like that. I need more.

"Axel. Please, make me yours. Please..." I whispered to myself.

"Rape me."

* * *

PinkNnija: AHAAHAHAAHHAA! What has been seen can not be unseen! Next chapter will be coming up!


	7. Hetarenaide Yo! Oniichan

PinkNinja: Merp. I'm back. On with this chapter!

* * *

**Song: Heterenaide Yo! Oniichan (Len Kagamine)**

**Paring: Roxas X Sora**

**Sora's P.O.V.**

"Hey! For how long are you going to keep treating me as a child oniichan? I'm already 15 years old, but my heart and body are mature enough! When you take me out to the movies or cafe, it's not enough! I want to speed things up! I want to do more 'adult' things with you oniichan!" (Sora)

"What 'adult' things are we talking about here?" (Roxas)

"Don't play dumb with me!" I give him one of my famous pouts that nobody can ever resist!

"What would you want more? Sea-Salt Ice Cream, or me?" (Sora)

"Don't do this to me Sora! I can't pick!" (Roxas)

"Decide at once! I'm not going to let you escape tonight!" It's getting dark and I'm still in your room waiting for your answer.

"Hmmph! Whatever! Instead, I'll sleep with you tonight!" (Sora)

"What? No, I'll sleep on the floor. You can have all the bed space." (Roxas)

"No! Don't say that and leave me alone on the bed! The night has just started so don't give up!" (Sora)

"Fine." You get up from the floor and lay in bed with me. Little and little, I start burning up. Ah! I can't stand it anymore! I get up and hover over him, arms at each side of his head holding me up so that I'm on top of him.

"Don't play dumb, oniichan! Touch me more!" I straddle him now and I'm sure that today we'll be able to go, for the first time, to the country of dreams! But instead you embrace me. This strange sensation. Hold me tighter oniichan!

"I like this part of you that hugs me and that tired expression of yours. But come on oniichan! Come and make me yours already! Don't worry about pregnancy. And now, go ahead and take me oniichan! Make me feel good tonight because tonight, I'm not letting you escape! Heehee~!" I straddle him once again and look at him smiling.

"H-how can y-you be so s-straight forward about t-this!" You have a blushed face which also makes me blush. *Squeal*

"Oh, oniichan! Take me!" I fall into his chest and land my lips on yours and kiss you!

"I love you oniichan!" (Sora)

"I l-love you too..." (Roxas)

* * *

PinkNinja: This was quite cute. :3

Sora: Oniichan! Hurry up and take me already! I want to be yours!

Roxas: Why did you make him like this?!

PinkNinja: Sorry... See you on next chapter! :D


	8. Evil Food Eater Conchita

PinkNinja: Here is your chapter for the day!

* * *

**Song: Evil Food Eater Conchita (Vocaliod)**

**Pairing: No pairing **

**Kairi's P.O.V.**

I'm always so hungry. I've been craving food and my chef still hasn't served me food yet!

"Waiter! Come, tell me the menu." (Kairi)

"Yes, m'lady. Today we will have,

-Vegetable Juice with 16 types of weeds

-Corn flakes filled with iron

-Consomme soup filled with poisonous mushrooms

-Chef's special salad

-Servant's special Brioche

-An array of out of season fruits

-A coffee that will keep you awake forever

This is all." (Sora)

"That's it?" I sigh. By the time the chef serves my food I devour everything within minuets. Oh! He remembered to put in my 'special sauce'! Ah what's this? I'm still hungry. I usually just eat this but this time what I am craving is the worlds most gruesome food. This is what I desire. I need more now. But in the meantime this will have to suffice. I want to devour everything in the world. Right now, there is more room in my stomach. All the ingredients should belong to me, even poison. To me, the blue shimmering stuff is just merely a spice to me. I eat up until there's nothing but bones. If I'm still hungry, don't worry, just eat the dish! The happiness that dances over my tongue. Oh, tonight's dinner is far from over!

* * *

"Servant! What is the lunch for today?" (Kairi)

"Today's lunch is

-Fried and raw onion salad, with extra onions

-Carpaccio with a pink octopus, Queen style

-Eggplant grill, without the eggplant

-Bread made by the servant

-Chef's Special: French Fry Ice cream" (Roxas)

"That's it?" The chef comes in and serves my lunch. Eat and devour everything until there is nothing. Once I'm finished eating, my chef says to me, "I wish to be discharged m'lady." Hmph, what useless people I have. Suddenly, a grin appears on my face. Anybody who betrays me will suffer greatly. I jump onto my chef and stare at his neck.

"M'lady, what are you doing?" (Riku)

"Oh, don't worry about it." I continue looking at his neck. I know what I want to eat next now.

* * *

Today was a special menu, with silver hair shining white, it is, of course, the perfect appetizer for the salad I had before. Eat up until there's nothing left but bones. If it's not enough then I'll just get 'seconds'! I look over to my right.

"Hey you, little servant!" I grab his tie and pull him close to my face. I give a big grin as I stare him down. Brown hair with delicious blue eyes. He looks scared. Perfect.

"What do you taste like?" I open my mouth and chomp down on his neck before he can say anything. Mmm! Delicious! Oh, there's the other servant. I grab him by the tie and pull him down next to my face. I give him a wicked smile.

"Want to be thirds?" I open my mouth again and chomp down on his arm. Blue eyes open widely as he tries to struggle away. No, no, no! I wonder what you're blond hair taste like.

* * *

As the days went by, I'm alone in this mansion. After I've eaten these people I still feel the need to eat more. Maybe it's good that they're gone and become a part of me. Even then, I still continue to find anything edible and gruesome. I pass by a mirror and look at myself. I start getting hungry again. Then I smiled.

"If I leave any food behind, I'll get punished!" I say to myself. Devour everything in this world! I look at my right hand and stare at it.

"There's still one thing that I haven't eaten!" My last meal ever. The ingredients were, yes, herself. The person who devoured everything will not be able to live to tell everyone how delicious she was. No one will ever know the taste of it.

* * *

PinkNinja: I'm done!

Sora: I don't want to get eaten!

Roxas & Riku: Me too!

Kairi: there's no way that I'm a carnivore!

PinkNinja: Ermm... See you next time, I got to go! Bye!


End file.
